Juicy Details
by Switch
Summary: Seamus is a lip-slut and lets everybody know it. But not everybody wants to hear about it. -SLASH- SFNL


Seamus was at it again. He was known around Hogwarts as a "Lip-Slut". He didn't sleep with many people, but he would kiss anyone… literally. Just about anyone. There were few people above fourth years that hadn't kissed Seamus Finnegan at least once, and that's from any house. He really got around.

"Seamus, those of us that haven't gotten any in at least a week would very much like for you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dean exclaimed as Seamus reiterated the events that had taken place several hours ago in the bathroom down the hall from their Charms class. Dean was having a spat with Heidi, his girlfriend from RavenClaw and had been in a bad mood for a week and a half.

"But what he did with his tongue was so-"

"SEAMUS!" Dean shouted.

Grinning, Seamus plopped down on the bed next to a reading Neville Longbottom.

"Do you mind me talking about my "mouthly" conquests, do you, Nev?" Seamus asked, laying next to him in a sensual pose.

Neville rolled his eyes, "I wasn't paying attention, Seamus. I was reading my book."

"I bet this would be more fun if you guys would share your stories, too," Seamus projected, "How about you, Neville? Do you have any juicy make-out stories?"

Neville gave him a slightly glaring look, "That's not funny, Seamus. Leave me alone."

Frowning, Seamus replied, "What was that look for? Am I not allowed to hear about your exploits?"

"Cut it out, Seamus," growled Neville, returning his attention to his book.

Ron came out of the lavatory and threw a washcloth at Seamus' head, "Finnegan, quit being an arse and leave Neville alone."

"Is he teasing Neville again?" asked Harry, going to his own bed.

"I'm not teasing him!" Seamus exclaimed, getting off of Neville's bed and moving to Ron's, "I'm just looking for some details. It'd be nice to know that I'm not the only one in this room getting any action. Everyone knows that you aren't, Ron."

Ron threw his wet towel at him and pulled on a pair of boxers, "Ha, ha. Moine is busy right now, ok? She's got all these exams to study for a stuff. Excuse me for liking my girlfriend for more than a quick grope in the closet between classes."

"Ah, young love," Seamus teased, "Well, I know Dean and Ron are getting well acquainted with Mr. Hand. How about you, Harry?"

Harry snorted, "Like I'd tell you. I don't kiss and tell."

"You are such a freaking _girl_, Harry!"

Harry blushed and looked away, not wanting them to see it.

"Some people just have standards, Seamus," Dean sighed, "Now would you just leave us all alone. And Harry doesn't give you any details because he knows if he did it would be all over the whole school before the end of breakfast. You are a gossip and a slag, Seamus Finnegan."

Seamus grinned, "Say what you want. I'm going back to trying to worm details out of Neville." He flung himself onto Neville's bed like he was boneless and smiled up at him, "Come on. Tell me something. Anything. It'll make my day."

Angrily, Neville stood up and left the room. Seamus frowned and watched him leave.

"God, you are such a jerk, Seamus," Dean muttered, checking over a charms essay on his bed.

Seamus couldn't understand what he had done, "Why'd he get so mad?"

"Are you really that dense?" Ron sighed, "Go apologize to him, Seamus. You've really hit him deep. That's a real touchy subject for him and you know it."

"No I don't," Seamus replied, "Why is he so sensitive about stupid little kisses?"

Harry said, "You obviously know nothing about him. Maybe you should go talk to him. That'd teach you to think before you talk."

Seamus got up and left the room, heading down the stairs to the common room. He heard someone crying and his stomach dropped down into his feet. He went and sat on the couch next to Neville.

"What do you want, Seamus?" asked Neville, wiping away his tears.

"Why are you crying?" Seamus questioned softly.

Neville glared at him with bloodshot eyes, "You just have to rub it in, don't you? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"What?"

"That I've never kissed anybody!" Seamus was quiet at Neville's outburst, "You always ask who I've kissed when you guys know that no one wants to kiss me. Why would anybody want to kiss me?"

Seamus frowned, "Oh, don't get all depressed on me. You're a very attractive guy, Nev. You just don't have any confidence. I'll bet tons of people like you. Why do you think so little of yourself?"

"Because… I have no reason to feel good about myself."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "You are so melodramatic. Come on. I mean, you're smart, you're funny, you've got an amazing smile, amazing laugh, you love without worrying about the consequences. You're an awesome guy, Nev. So you can't make a potion perfectly and you can't do every charm ever invented. That doesn't mean you aren't an amazing person. So… cheer up, ok?"

Neville looked at him then stared at his lap, blushing, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm saying that because it's what I think…. And I know it's true. You've got an amazing smile, Neville." Seamus smiled at him warmly and then looked away.

Both were silent for several minutes, just basking in the glow of the fire. Neville scooted just a slight bit closer to Seamus.

"Seamus?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You kissed Dean under the mistletoe last Christmas."

Seamus smiled. "Yeah… that was hilarious."

"And you kissed Ron during truth or dare in fourth year." Neville's voice was very quiet and strained.

"So?"

"Then last year you kissed Harry one day to wake him up."

"What's your point?" Seamus sounded agitated.

Neville sighed, "You've kissed all of the other Gryffindor guys in our year. How come you haven't kissed me?"

Seamus' jaw dropped and he stared at Neville who refused to make eye contact with him.

"It's because you don't want to… because I'm not worth kissing, even for you who kisses everybody."

"Neville…" Seamus sighed, "None of those kisses meant anything."

"What's your point? I'm not even worth a meaningless kiss?"

Sighing, Seamus muttered, "I like you, Neville. A lot." He grabbed Neville's hand and held it in his own, "If I ever kissed you, I would want it to actually mean something, not just some stupid joke."

Neville stared down at Seamus' hand holding his own and didn't reply.

"Nev?" Seamus asked cautiously. Suddenly, Neville turned and gave him a chaste kiss on the corner on his mouth. It was fast, faster than Seamus would've expected out of someone like Neville. Seamus couldn't even react.

"So if you like me… do you think we could date?"

Seamus gaped at him.

"We'd be… boyfriends? Would that be okay?" Neville sounded more nervous than he looked, and he looked very, very nervous. "That is if you want to, cause if you don't, I understand and-"

Seamus cut him off by pressing a strong kiss to his mouth, dominating him.

"God, you are so gorgeous," Seamus muttered and kissed Neville again. Neville just tried to keep from melting.

When Seamus pulled away, Neville grinned and launched himself at Seamus, enveloping him in a hug.

"You like me," Neville giggled.

"You like me," Seamus replied with a grin.

"I never thought in a million years that you would ever like me back," whispered Neville

"I imagined it every day," Seamus mumbled back.

Neville smiled, "I liked you since third year when you kept giving me those little drawings of Snape wearing dresses."

Laughing, Seamus replied, "I like you since second year when you took the fall for me setting Flitwick's bookcase on fire."

"We could've been together for the past 5 years!" Neville giggled and sat on the couch normally.

Seamus nodded, "Would've made everything a lot less complicated."

Neville's smile faded slightly, "So if you've like me all of this time, how come you were always off doing stuff with other people instead of talking to me?"

Sighing, Seamus muttered, "Because it's easier to pretend to want something else than it is to sit and stare at what you want and not have it." His voice was flat and pained. Neville kissed his cheek.

"Well, no more kissing other people," he murmured. "Only kissing Neville now."

With a laugh, Seamus jumped on top of Neville," aren't you little mister confidence now."

"My dream came true," Neville replied, "What do I not have to be confident about?"

Seamus planted a firm kiss on his lips and sighed happily, "We should go to bed. The guys probably think you beat me up or something."

"Okay."

They stood up and Neville nervously stood still as Seamus made hi sway to the staircase to return to their room.

"Hey, Seamus?" Neville said tenderly, "Will you hold my hand as we walk?"

Nodding, Seamus replied, "Sure. Uuum, why?"

"I always see everyone else doing it with their 'significant other'," Neville said as he walked over and slipped his hand into Seamus', "And I've always wanted to do it, but I've never had anyone to do it with."

"Well," said Seamus, "Now you do."

And they walked up the stairs, hand in hand.


End file.
